


when the stars lie

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Attempted Murder, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Out of Character, Poisoning, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: or in which virgil learns the truth.





	when the stars lie

**Author's Note:**

> warning, villain virgil, slightly gray virgil, semi-bad guy virgil

May 23.

He absolutely hated him.

Emile knew that his children would find out sooner or later, I mean, Logan would've confess that the three weren't his children in order to escape. And Thomas wouldn't strip Emile away of his therapeutic work for no reason.

But he didn't expect to be thrown to the ground and bruise his arm, looking up and freezing when he saw his eldest son, Virgil.

Virgil stood in front of him, appearing tall and intimidating. He bristled with rage, his eyes dark with fury. His lips were pulled in a snarl.

"Virgil-" Emile whispered, before being cut off by his son.

"Silence!" Virgil spat out, "You had your chance to talk, not you get to remain silent!"

Emile flinched but remained silent, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"You betrayed my trust and the rest of your family's trust! You dare have an affair with someone else, knowing that healers are not allowed to have children!" Virgil snarled, flames dancing in his eyes.

"I dedicated my whole life to the code, yet you have the audacity to give your children to your brother and pretend we aren't yours." Virgil paused, watching Emile cry silently with a twisted feeling.

"Do you even know how I feel? I'm the offspring of a healer and another person." Virgil growled lowly, crouching to Emile's height on the floor.

"You deserve to die for your sins, Emile." Virgil reached into the pocket of his hood and pulled out a bottle of poison. "You deserve to die."

Emile's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

Virgil curled his lips into a sneer. "You heard me. You deserve to die, you broke the code."

Emile shooked his head, flabbergasted. "Don't you think I suffered enough? I was strip away as a therapist and my brother and children nearly died."

Virgil stared, silent.

"Virgil, please, if you have any remorse, let me go."

Virgil stared a moment longer, tightening his grip on the bottle of poison. "Who's my other parent?"

Emile stared. "What?"

"Who's the other code breaker?"

Emile remained silent, shocked.

"Who is it?!" Virgil snarled.

Emile flinched. "Remy. Remy Denver."

Virgil stared, before his eyes lit up with fury. "A seeker?! You had an affair with a seeker?!" Virgil yowled loudly, standing up.

Emile crouched lower, afraid of his own son.

"You disgust me, Emile! You'll pay for your sins one way or another!" Without waiting for a comment, Virgil turned and stalked away, leaving and hopeless and terrified Emile.


End file.
